Fox Moon
by A and J
Summary: Two people from Hiei and Kurama's past show up to help the Urameshi Team on an important mission. But will it be a blessing, or a curse? R & R Please!
1. Ch 1

The sun sat high in the sky that day outside of Sarayshiki. Jr. High. The students had been dismissed that day and the weekend and all it stood for was beckoning. Everyone was rowdy and acting crazy.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was no different. As a matter of fact, he and his friend Kuwabara, were in many cases, much worse in thier rowdiness than any of thier classmates. Today was no execption.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara piped up, "What did you get on that math test in second hour?"  
  
"A fifty six," repiled Yusuke smartly, "Why?" His friend wacked his forehead in disbelief. "Darn it!" he cursed, "and I studied for that one too!"  
  
Yusuke cracked up laughing.  
  
"You? Study?" he joked, "Somebody shoot me."  
  
"For your information, I'd like to make it to high school!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke died laughing again.  
  
Suddenly, somebody cut past them and ran to the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey!" cried Yusuke, "Watch out you moron!"  
  
The person didn't answer. He just kept with the crowd.  
  
"That guy's got a lot of nerve," Kuwabara complained, "We should get him Urameshi."  
  
"No," Yusuke corrected, "I'll get him."  
  
After he finished his sentence, he pushed his way to the student who he beleived to have shoved him.  
  
"Turn around buddy, I've got a bone to pick with you," Yusuke snapped, "You must have a death wish to mess with the toughest punk at Sarayashiki. Jr. High."  
  
He grabbed his wrist.  
  
However, when the student turned around, he wasn't another punk at all. To be more specific, that student was a pretty girl with silvery white hair and hawk-like golden eyes. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and instead of wearing the usual skirt uniform that was required, she wore the marroon uniform worn by boys at the nearby high school. Although, she could've been no more than a freshman.  
  
"Ack!" shouted Yusuke as she spun around abruptly and grabbed his wrist instead of vice versa.  
  
She had a strong arm and even he was having a hard time getting loose.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, staring him straight in the face.  
  
Her glare was sharp and cold. Her tone of voice was ruthless enough that it might've put a Saint Beast to shame. Also, for some reason, he couldn't help but think that, she wasn't human. She turned his wrist over more when he didn't answer.  
  
"Alright, alright I give!" Yusuke insisited, "My name is Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Nervously, he glanced down and noticed her amber colored nail polish.  
  
"Nice nail polish," he tried to compliment, "Didcha get it at the mall?"  
  
She gave him a odd look.  
  
"Yusuke," she said, "You're Yusuke Urameshi." "Yeah," he stammered, "That's me."  
  
Please don't be a demon, he thought, or another punk from the high school. I hear they're really bad.  
  
The girl released him reluctantly.  
  
"Jeez, I figured Botan would lead me to someone like you," she pointed out, "I thought spirit detectives would be better suited for thier positions. I knew my brother was being to boastful about the entire thing in his letters."  
  
"Whoa!" Yusuke cut in, "You know Botan!?"  
  
"Of course, she wanted me to find you after school ended," she answered, "Something important has come up in the spirit world."  
  
"Oh," said Yusuke, "and why'd she send you?"  
  
"You'll find out in time," the girl pointed out, "By the way, my name is Yoko, Senseita Yoko."  
  
She grinned as she introduced herself.  
  
Yoko, thought Yusuke, now that's sounds really fimilar. I've heard that name somewhere before. I think Kurama mentioned something about it before.  
  
"Nice to meet cha," Yusuke responded, " Senesita, right, mind if I just call ya Sendy instead?"  
  
She eyed him.  
  
"Just call me by my last name if its easier Urameshi," she suggested.  
  
"Kay," he noted.  
  
"URAMESHI!" screamed Kuwabara a few yards away, "WHAT"S GOIN ON?"  
  
"Who is that?" asked Senseita.  
  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke responded, "He's my friend."  
  
"Wonderful, as if the world isn't lacking idots as it is," Senesita remarked, "My friend Hiei would have a field day with this guy."  
  
"Did you just say Hiei?" Yusuke wondered aloud, "I know a Hiei."  
  
"Probably not the same one, last I heard from my brother, he was the leader of a powerful crime ring," Senesita put in, "He's the best in the business at that."  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything.  
  
"Well now, Botan wants us to meet at the cafe on Elm.St," Senesita explained, "So, you'd best get that Kuwabara character so we can move along."  
  
"Are you sure you know a different Hiei?" Yusuke persisted.  
  
"Yes, I am," she said sharply.  
  
"Is he kinda short?" he went on, "Does he have spikey black hair? Um, is he a swordsman? Was he friends with a fox boy?"  
  
Senseita's eyes grew vicious again.  
  
"Yes,yes, and finally yes," she answered, "and another thing, you mean a kitsune boy."  
  
She seemed to be really offended about the last thing he blurted out.  
  
The Elm Street Cafe.  
  
The restaurant was abnormally full that afternoon because of the weekend rush. Everyone from adults to small kids were making themselves comfy in the booths, tables, and at the soda fountain. At the bar, Kurama and Hiei were sitting, waiting. On her feet in front of them was an uneasy looking Botan. She looked like a human who had just recently seen a phantom. It could've easily been that Hiei had threatened her again.  
  
"Now where's Raditz?" Senseita demanded, glancing around.  
  
"Down here," a surely voice answered.  
  
She looked down to see a jet black wolf with blood red eyes staring back at her. And like always, he had his choker-like necklace on with his symbol, a circular flame looking symbol with three cresent moon shapes in the middle.  
  
"There you are," she noted, "Behaving I hope?"  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he put in.  
  
"It talks!" exclaimed Kuwabara, latching onto Yusuke.  
  
"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Senseita repiled, "He has a tendency to speak when it isn't necessary."  
  
"Likewise," Raditz added, "Teenage fox girl here isn't any better."  
  
"Fox girl?" Yusuke echoed, shoving Kuwabara off, "You're a kitsune Senseita?"  
  
Senseita flashed Raditz a glare.  
  
"Get off my back," he said, "You knew they'd find out eventually. C'mon after hearing your name and seeing your hair I'm not suprised."  
  
"He's just being funny," Senseita told Yusuke, "Don't beleive a word he says."  
  
Raditz eyed him, Yusuke blinked incoherently a few times with his eyes wide.  
  
"What's her name again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Senesita," Yusuke answered harshly, "SENSEITA YOKO!"  
  
Botan rushed over frantically.  
  
"Where were you?" she piped up, "Hiei and Kurama were wondering what happened."  
  
She glanced at Raditz and Senseita nervously. As she did, she started to twittle her fingers. It proved just how worked up she was.  
  
"It took some time in order to find Urameshi," Senseita explained, "His energy was difficult to track in the school crowds. His scent wasn't any better."  
  
"Well thank goodness for that nose of yours then," Botan responded, "Hiei is about to have a fit."  
  
"There you go again. Yusuke did the same thing," Senesita remarked, "How many Hieis can there be in this world that have black hair and use a sword?"  
  
"Botan, what the heck is going on over here?" Hiei cut in suddenly.  
  
He obviously wasn't at the bar anymore. Now he stood beside Botan with an disenchanted expression on his face.  
  
"Whoa!" she cried, nearly tumbling over, "How'd you get there?"  
  
"I walked, now what in God's name is taking so long? Kurama and I have been waiting at this trashy restaurant for hours!" Hiei pointed out bluntly, "Is this really as important as you claim?"  
  
As he spoke, he rejusted the white headband he always wore.  
  
Then, for some mysterious reason, he stopped when he noticed Senseita. His normally sharp, unforgiving eyes, softened just a little as he examined her.  
  
"Its you," he remarked, "How on Earth did you get here?"  
  
He was far from calm about it.  
  
"I was banished Hiei," she explained, "My last hiest didn't necessarily go exactly as planned."  
  
He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Great," he complained, "Another business partner has been caught. I hate this blasted luck of ours."  
  
"I'll be the one to blast it if things keep up like this," Senseita remarked.  
  
"SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU!" exclaimed Yusuke pointing, "I told you that our Hiei was the same one you knew!"  
  
"Our Hiei," Hiei put in harshly.  
  
Yusuke gave a clownish grin.  
  
"Whatever," said Senseita, "I still want to know what all this fuss is about."  
  
"Don't think you're the only one," Hiei repiled, "Even Kurama's becoming restless."  
  
"Kurama?" she noted, somewhat frantically, "He's here?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Hiei, "He's sitting at the bar over there where I was."  
  
He steadily lifted a hand in that direction.  
  
"You bettcha," Yusuke added, "and don't tell me you know a different one Senesita."  
  
"Oh, do shut up," she snapped, "Your human antics are far from amusing."  
  
"Finally, someone agrees with me," mentioned Hiei.  
  
Kurama quietly slipped over to them when he heard the ruckus.  
  
"Botan," he spoke up softly, "What's all the noise over here?"  
  
"A crazy fox girl, an insain human boy, and a traitorous demon from hell," Raditz remarked.  
  
Kurama glanced down to see the black wolf at his feet.  
  
"Raditz," he stated in suprise, "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting," said Radtiz sarcastically, "Your sister's here too."  
  
He nodded in her direction.  
  
"Hey!" cried Botan, "He was asking me!"  
  
What? thought Kurama in disbelief. There's no possible means by which she could be? After all this time, the law of Enma still stands, it would be illegal for me to even lay eyes upon her again. How can this be?  
  
"Kurama, you look as if you've seen a ghost, no, I take that back. You look like you've seen something worse, like monster having a bad day," said Botan, breaking his train of thought, "Are you alright? Kurama? Hello! Earth to Kurama."  
  
"I'm fine Botan," Kurama returned, cautiously disguising his utter paranioa.  
  
He looked over at her and two locked eyes for a moment. It was a moment that felt like forever in their minds. Senseita's heart was pounding as she looked upon her older brother's face for the first time in fifteen years. Kurama, on the other hand, was as awestruck as she was. However, his emotions were much different. For some strange reason he himself didn't know, he had only recently remembered her. In only the few months since the Dark Tournament, he had begun to write to her, in hopes of regaining those lost memories. It proved to be of no use. He had wished to see her in person, but some strange order put into effect by Enma forbid it. At this point in time, it spelled a serious case of desa vu for him.  
  
"Hey, I wanna know why Kurama and Senseita are staring at each other," Kuwabara asked, "Is there something fishy or romantic go'in on here?"  
  
Senseita broke the quiet moment by bashing the boy upside the head.  
  
"Do you possess any grace at all you big lug!" she demanded, grabbing him by the shirt collar.  
  
"I was only making a statement GHEEZ!" Kuwabara pleaded, "I was only curious that's all. I swear!"  
  
He waved his hands around wildly in front of her to try and make his point.  
  
"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded once more, "I don't wanna die young!"  
  
"You're gonna die if you don't can it ya jerk!" Senseita growled.  
  
"Please, Senseita, this isn't necessary," Kurama insisted, "He didn't know what he was taking about."  
  
"Kay," she said. Kuwabara hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"OOOWIEEE!" he groaned, picking himself up.  
  
Yusuke cracked up at the amusement of it.  
  
"Well, now that all the violent emotions concerning this little reunion have been worked out, its time to report to Kuwabara's house," Botan explained.  
  
"You have NO idea about what kind of violent emotions you're discussing lady!" Raditz snarled.  
  
Hiei glanced over at Senseita and then back over at Raditz.  
  
Don't tell me he's blaming me about what happened still, he thought.  
  
He sighed a little and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Stupid spirit world authorities," he mummbled to himself, "I wish they would all die."  
  
Kuwabara's House.  
  
"Tell me again why you brought in a fox girl and her pet wolf for this mission Botan," Yusuke asked as everyone got comfy in the living room.  
  
"For your information Yusuke, Senseita is one of the most powerful kitsune around, on top of that, Raditz is famous for his great strength in battle," Botan explained, "Besides, Lord Koenma wanted someone who was in the neighborhood to help out. Since these two hold some important connections to the team, I saw that they were the best suited."  
  
"What kinda connections?" Yusuke wondered out loud.  
  
Botan didn't reply. She just waddled off.  
  
"Aw c'mon," moaned Senseita, adjusting the radio dial, "Tell me there's something good on the radio."  
  
She switched channels around some more and finally landed on a station that was blaring out the Ghostbusters theme.  
  
"That song sounds like an anthem for an exorcist," remarked Hiei, rather displeased at the thought.  
  
"Wouldcha turn that off!" Kuwabara demanded, "I'm trying to watch television."  
  
Senseita shut off the radio.  
  
"I still don't what I'm exactly in for in this," she stated, taking a seat by Kurama on the couch, "Koenma promised I'd see you, but not much else."  
  
"Koenma tends to do that," he noted, "You'll get accustomed to it after a while."  
  
"Fantastic," she pointed out, "I don't even think I'll be with you and Hiei for all that long anyway, with Enma's restraining order and all."  
  
"You can still see Hiei though," said Kurama, somewhat optimistic.  
  
"Right," she added glumly.  
  
"What's the matter?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing Kurama, nothing," she lied.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei sat quietly on the nearby loveseat. He seemed as gloomy as Senseita, but for far different reasons. His mind was on Raditz and not much else. No one really noticed, but he was having the worst guilt trip a demon could have. Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter at thier cartoons was the brightest thing in the room. Otherwise, the ghosts of the past had completely invaded the house.  
  
"Senseita, you don't look too good," Kurama pointed out, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"There you go," she grumbled, "with that same old routine."  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked.  
  
She stood up abruptly.  
  
"You've done a lot of things Kurama," she snapped.  
  
"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" he added, echoing something Yusuke had said.  
  
"It means exactly what it sounds like," she explained, echoing his own statement accidently.  
  
To be continued..............  
  
J: I don't own Yu-yu-Hakusho, its as simple as that. I'm huge Kurama fan though. I'm certain you picked up on that. I trust my readers. Ohh-kay, or do I?  
  
A: I'm pretty sure you do.  
  
J: Guess you're right.  
  
A: Raditz is my character, and before you say anything, we don't own Sherk, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghostbusters, or anything else in here that is copyrighted.  
  
J: But we do, however, own Sensieta and Raditz.  
  
A: Well, you own Sensieta, and I own Raditz.  
  
J: Let's get ALL technical now.Oh, and if you don't like long stories, uh, sorry.  
  
A: Anyways, please review. 


	2. Ch 2

Senseita eyed Kurama like he was a vampire destined to be slain. He returned this glare with an expression of pure bewilderment. He didn't know what to do, as a matter of fact, he didn't even understand why she was angry.  
  
"Why are you upset with me?" he asked, "Could you at least tell me that?"  
  
She motioned for him to follow her upstairs. He hesitantly complied with the request.  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman's heart," Hiei remarked as they left, "As Shakespeare once said."  
  
"Yeah," chuckled Yusuke, "Ya got that right, makes me think of the time Keiko lost it just because I forgot our movie tickets."  
  
"Wasn't that just last weekend?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Yusuke.  
  
Upstairs, things weren't going well.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong!" Kurama insisted, "I can't help it if you don't at least do that."  
  
He was slowly growing agrivated. One memory he could already recall was how worked up he often became because of her, despite his mild nature.  
  
"I'm angry because you never came back!" she exclaimed, "and you promised me that Kurama! You promised me that you would no matter what!"  
  
Tears started to swell in her eyes.  
  
"You promised me the night you left the spirit world," she whimpered.  
  
Kurama didn't know how to react.  
  
"I tried to tell you in my letters," he explained, "but I don't remember hardly anything about our lives in that realm. All I know about is what I am, what happened the night I came here, and now you."  
  
Senseita didn't beleive him.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded, "After all we've been through. After the times we had together! After you raised me with your own hands! What about mother and father?"  
  
"I don't remember!" shouted Kurama," I don't remember mother and father! I can't recall anything! All I see is faces! All I see are people like you and Hiei!"  
  
Senseita slipped into a tense silence. Covering her face with her left hand, she turned her back to him. She was trying the hide her crying face and just walk away. Kurama wouldn't let her.  
  
"Do you actually think I'd ever want to leave you? Now that we're together again," he gently took her by the arm.  
  
"I love you Kurama," she said to him softly, pulling her hand down to her side once more, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"We're family," he assured her, "We'll always be togther."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him in a kind show of affection.  
  
"I miss having a family," she noted, "It's so lonely by yourself."  
  
He returned the gesture by holding her there in his arms for several minutes. Then, another fimilar emotion he had lost returned to him. In way he was still her guardian and he felt the strength of the truth of that fact for the first time in over a decade. However, a very unwelcome chant shattered the moment. In the hall outside, Kuwabara was chanting tirelessly a well- known, but very elementary rhyme.  
  
"Sendy and Kurama, sitt'in in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g....................."  
  
Senseita abruptly removed herself from her brother's embrace.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Show that boy the meaning of the term 'demon fox' " she answered sharply, "Nobody insults either of us like that while I'm around."  
  
She slammed open the door and took Kuwabara by the neck.  
  
"You wanna see just why Botan brought me into this fighting force!" she yelled.  
  
He shook his head quickly.  
  
"Then, stop this whole thing or I swear to Inari, I will blow you straight to the Ming dynasty and back!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Um, who's Inari?" Kuwabara fearfully wondered aloud.  
  
"The Shinto rice god you moron!" she snapped, tightening her grip.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop the teasing I promise, just let me go," pleaded Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll take you on your word then," she repiled, letting him hit the floor, "But there's a reason why my race is famous for thier vengence."  
  
He grinned nervously in response and dashed off. Senseita could already hear Yusuke's amused laughter about it from downstairs. She and Kurama walked downstairs chuckling as well.  
  
"Where's Raditz?" Senseita asked Hiei, taking a seat in front of the television by Yusuke.  
  
"He went into the basement to rest," he answered, "All this sunlight isn't good for his power."  
  
"Oh, its always good for mine," she remarked, letting a bit of the sun's energy leap from her open palm.  
  
"Of course, you're a light elemental," commented Hiei, "That's why you and your brother do so well togther."  
  
"On his part anyway," Senseita added, "He always made a killer rose whip when I was around. Not to mention a killer Death Tree."  
  
"Literally," Kurama piped up.  
  
"Anyway, ya got any food around here Kuwabara?" asked Senseita.  
  
Kuwabara pointed to the kitchen towards the right.  
  
"He's trying to say that its in the kitchen Foxy," Yusuke put in.  
  
She eyed him disdainfully. Yusuke glanced at Kurama. Kurama just shrugged. Senseita came back with a bag of chips and a soda.  
  
"Want some guys?" she wondered, offering them to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'll get a bowl," responded Kurama, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll pass," Hiei repiled, "I'm not hungry."  
  
She looked at him closely, examining him like a sick child. She could sense his emotions very easily at this point and she didn't like what she felt.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it Senseita, but I appreciate your concern," he answered, using a tone of voice usually reserved for Kurama or Yukina.  
  
"Just a little worried about you, that's all," she said.  
  
Hiei 's having guilt trips about Raditz, she thought, I know he'll never admit to it, that's Hiei for you, but something needs to be done. What though? I need to think of something. Nobody understands him the way Yukina and I do, emotionally speaking.  
  
"Senseita," Kurama spoke up, shattering her train of thought, "I've got a bowl."  
  
"Well, get cha some ships then," she suggested.  
  
"Ships?" he repeated oddly.  
  
"I meant chips," she corrected, "They both sound alike."  
  
"Right," Yusuke remarked, "Didcha havta learn English too when you came here?"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, "For your information English is a very common language among the kitsune too ya know! I'm just not accustomed to all these human traditions, like televisions and potato chips and movie theaters!"  
  
"She's only been here six months," Kurama added.  
  
All of a sudden, Hiei lept up from his seat and headed towards the basement. Senseita froze and watched him go.  
  
"What's eating him?" Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
To be continued............  
  
J: As with the last chapter, I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, neither does A. I personally wish I did, but.............to buy the rights would cost millions and millions and millions of dollars.  
  
A: We get it buddy. We've all got something we'd like to own, mine's Yu-Gi- Oh!, but that's not the point. Oh, and by the way, to those who were wondering, yes, Raditz is a character in DBZ, that's where I got the name. That and the fact that they both have a temper are the only things in common.  
  
J: REVIEW. 


	3. Ch 3

Raditz sat in the darkness, in deep thought. This hadn't been a prime day, he could already say that. However, he hardly ever had a good day, he had good nights, but never good days. It seemed like even a beautiful night wouldn't lift his spirits.  
  
He kept slipping in and out of reality. One moment he was awake, in that damp basement. Another, he felt himself warped back in time. He could still remember everything that happened clearly that night he was transformed into this wolf, this beast. Now the memories were haunting him.  
  
There was a large forest by the Styx River,filled with the most terrible creatures imaginable. Deep in that forest was a recently built fortress. Unfornantly, it was right in the center of criminal territory. Thier gang, all four of them, had decieded to ransack the place in order to sell its weapons to black market dealers. There were also many priceless artifacts hidden in a safe deep it, a perfect goal for Kurama and his sister, the light weilder Senseita. Hiei and Raditz were going to focus on the weapons.  
  
It was quiet around the fort, that is until, they took into effect the special plan they had devised, Senseita, taking advantge of her stealthy thieving style, knocked out the master of the guard without detection. She signaled for them to enter with a small flare of light. Hiei was the next one inside and he and Senseita went ahead to put in effect the second phase of the plan. It was simple enough, distract the guards while Kurama and Raditz bag the loot. It was turning out to be one of the more simple and easier hiests.  
  
Yet, at the last possible moment, it went terribly wrong. The rest was undeniably history.  
  
Raditz drifted back into reality once more, now growing more vengenful than before. Over the twenty year period he had been on Earth, he found one person to blame. That was Hiei, who in the past, had been his most valued companion. To him, it had made logical sense. However, the thought of betrayal only made him more enraged.  
  
His punishment was simple. He was transformed into this creature, and banished to Earth. There he was put under the jurisdicition of a light weilder. It hadn't been Senseita at first, obviously. He still heard of her attempted reigns of terror though after Kurama fled to the human realm. He just figured she was blasting out her emotions about that loss and thought no more of it. That is, until he was placed under her jurisdiction six months earlier. It had seemed that the last of the team had been caught. That only made him gloomier.  
  
That gloominess ruled him at that point. However, it was only a remnant of a scar that had plaqued him for two decades. That scar was his broken friendship. That in itself had been enough to drive him eternally mad. All Senseita had accomplished so far was to deepen his wounds with her wishful thinking about the future and her constant visitations to old memories. Unfornantly, her own special relationship with Hiei didn't assist his pain either.  
  
Hiei understood all this as he slipped into the basement. Unbenounced to Raditz, this was as painful to him as ever. He knew the pain of betrayal, or at least a bit if it, Kurama had already taken that risk in thier friendship. It bothered Hiei to no end that Raditz beleived he would pull such an act. He had never set his friend up. Everyone else knew and trusted that, except the one person it would mean the most to.  
  
Raditz didn't even have to think twice, he could smell him. Instictively, he rose from his spot. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded, "Spit it out you traitor!" Hiei had heard these sort of taunts before, so he got straight to the point."It wasn't me Raditz," he explained sharply, "Why won't you beleive that?"  
  
"Oh, shove it," remarked Raditz, "Don't think Senseita hasn't been feeding me that bull crap since I got stuck with her. She's still under your little spell."  
  
"The girl may be inexperienced but she's right," agrued Hiei, "It wasn't my fault. The entire thing was some sort of freak accident."  
  
"Freak accident my foot!" protested Raditz, "You're manipulating her just like you did me!"  
  
"I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN TWO YEARS!" yelled Hiei loudly, "Kurama's the one keeping in touch! That idea never even crossed my mind!"  
  
The demon threw up his hands in fustration and flew out of the room, leaving Raditz more sour than before.  
  
Senseita and Yusuke were having a bleching contest when he stormed out, headed for the door. Senseita watched him go with a concerned eye that only she could. Exchanging glances with Kurama, she went off after him.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" she called to him, "What's the rush?"  
  
She never used the direct approach when he was angry, but this seemed important. He turned abruptly and gave her the most evil look he possibly could. That was enough to make her slink back into the living room.  
  
Senseita slunk into a bean bag chair by Kurama.  
  
"Gheez, I haven't seen him that ticked since, since.........." she trailed off.  
  
"The last time you ran into him," added Kurama.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed slowly. "Only that time he was mad at an orge for socking him the face for no apparent reason."  
  
"Maybe the orge worked for Koenma," remarked Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara's House, the next morning.  
  
Senseita lie on the beanbag chair, in as a deep sleep as a spirit fox could accomplish. She snored slightly and her hair was wildly hanging down around her face. She had Yusuke beat. Even when he was dead.  
  
No one was up yet. At least save for Hiei, who had just snuck inside. It had been one long night on his part and it was obvious. Only, his eyes were set on the sleeping Senseita.  
  
I was bit harsh to her yesterday, he admitted mentally, She didn't deserve to see me that way, right now in particular, at least. To think, its been, what? two and a half years since I've seen her last. However, I shouldn't be all that sweet though if I do approach her about it. She doesn't need to get the idea that she can nag me like that when I'm mad.  
  
Hiei quietly slipped over to her side, a slight, almost impossible to see, grin on his face. This actually felt like old times to him. Old times he had once enjoyed.  
  
Senseita mummbled something to herself as she sat up, still oblivous to the presence beside her. Her white hair resembled Kurama's when it was down, while she was in human form anyway. Except it was shorter and a bit wilder, much like her personality.  
  
Her eyes popped open when she sensed Hiei and that sent her scrambling back into the bean bag chair.  
  
"Sweet mother of Inari!" she exclaimed, her hands grasping the chair. "How on earth did you get there?"  
  
Hiei chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Oh," she remarked, "I see you're as moody as ever. One minute you're flaming mad, the other you're cracking off jokes."  
  
"Well, that is one of few things that don't bore me," he repiled. "Your expressions, I mean."  
  
She slunk deeper into the chair.  
  
Hiei laughed aloud and extended a hand to help her up.  
  
"There's something about frightening others," he went on, somewhat playful. "Prephaps its what makes Kuwabara such an interesting specimen."  
  
He sounded much less uptight than usual, much less last night.  
  
"Or maybe its because that human boy is such an idot," Senseita put in.  
  
"True," agreed Hiei.  
  
She glanced at him, smiling.  
  
"So," he began, "how are things on your side of the planet?"  
  
I can't believe he's asking me this, she thought, Its like Hiei bringing up the weather when its raining. He should know what's up from Kurama.  
  
"Nothing much I guess," she responded hesitantly, taking his outstreched hand.  
  
As she stood up, she started to change. Her grew longer and into a silverish gold color. Her ears changed into that of a golden fox, and a tail grew from her backside.  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I've been meaning to do that when Yusuke or any other mortal was around," she explained, "Kurama warned me that they'd probably have a cow if I did."  
  
"Ohh-kay," he answered simply." I like you better that way anyway."  
  
"WHOA!" cried Kuwabara, entering the living room. "ENORMOUS FOX GIRL FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!"  
  
He shuffled to get out as fast as possible.  
  
"My point exactly," commented Senseita. "They see, they run, easy as that."  
  
Hiei shook his head and sighed.  
  
"That moron will run at the sight of an orge," he repiled. "Kitsune or not, he'll run like mad. You should've seen him at the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Um, Hiei," she studdered, "I did."  
  
He narrowed his eyes a little.  
  
"Why didn't you reveal yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Well, ya see," she said, "with the restraing order and with the authorities after me I couldn't risk it. But, I did see all the fights. I usually took the form of a minor demon in the crowd."  
  
"That explains a lot," he added.  
  
"Yeah, it does huh?" she put in. "By the way, congrats on mastering the darkness flame, I was root'in for you the entire time."  
  
"You saw that?" repiled Hiei oddly.  
  
"Uh huh," she answered, "and what a show too."  
  
"Well," he continued, beginning to sound cocky, "I'd expect that kind of compliment from my former pupil."  
  
Senseita rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was entirely Kurama's idea!" she protested. "I was against it from the start!"  
  
"Right," he noted, "and what would explain the new strength you've found in your powers?"  
  
"Did Kurama bring that up?" she argued.  
  
"Its not like I've been in another universe Senseita, I heard about your little rampages all over the spirit world," noted Hiei.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I was angry," she confessed, "I couldn't get it out any other way. I'd lost the only family I had and it was killing me inside."  
  
"I know the feeling," said Hiei bluntly. "I know the feeling all too well."  
  
Suddenly, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke came thumping down the stairwell. As usual, Kuwabara was had got himself into yet another bickerfest with Yusuke. Their remarks could be heard all through the house. Kurama was resisting the urge to yell out something in response.  
  
"Must they make such a ruckus so early?" Hiei jeered.  
  
"Oh, look, shorty wants to pick a fight with me too!" snapped Kuwabara. "Why does everybody hate me today?"  
  
"It's not just today you imbicile," Hiei observed. "No one can ever can put up with your idiocy."  
  
"The dragonman's feeling mad," Kuwabara retorted. "Do you really think that's gonna scare me?"  
  
He put his hands on his hips and stood in a sort of Peter Pan stance. If Yusuke even said a word from here, he was already making plans to try and clobber him.  
  
"I'm sure it will with your cowardace," Hiei snarled.  
  
"Would you both relax," Kurama insisted, defensively raising his arms. "If you keep it up, there won't be anything left."  
  
He eyed them both rather sharply.  
  
Senseita broke into a bell-like laughter. Her tail swayed back and forth as she did and her eyes sparkled with happiness. There was something about hearing that old commanding atittude in her brother's voice.  
  
"Ack!" cried Kuwabara, once again shocked by her half-fox form.  
  
He scrambled into the kitchen, tripping over himself as he ran.  
  
"Keep her away from me!" he shouted back, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Just so ya know," said Yusuke, "he has a liking for cats. That's why he's so paranoid about you. He scared you're gonna harm his kitty."  
  
"I take it he's rather catish by nature as well," Senseita conculded.  
  
"Yes, if you consider loudmouthed and bothersome, cat-like," added Hiei.  
  
"Well, if the shoe fits," Kurama put in, "Lord knows he's prone to being rather sensitive and overdramatic," he put his arms down. "Thank goodness his sister or Yukina weren't here to witness his fearsome antics this morning," he finished, "I'd hate to see what that could cause."  
  
"Hey, is anybody hungry yet?" asked Yusuke, changing the subject. "I was thinking of going back to that Elm street cafe again."  
  
"Yes, but I hear the Denny's on Main serves better breakfast," suggested Kurama. "My school friends go there frequently before classes."  
  
"Sure," agreed Yusuke. "We can all pitch in to buy of course."  
  
"Wait!" yelled Botan, tumbling down the stairwell. "I need to tell you all something!"  
  
Everybody exchanged glances.  
  
"I just got the details about the mission!" she shouted, stopping abruptly.  
  
Her eyes looked weary and her hair was a complete mess. It seemed as if she pulled an all-nighter.  
  
"Yeow!" complained Seneita. "That unnecessary yelling hurt my ears!"  
  
She placed a hand over one of them.  
  
"The Toguro brothers," began Botan, "By some strange fluke, have been reborn. Koenma says they're wrecking havoc all over the next town. They're almost impossible to keep tabs on!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Yusuke,falling over. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"  
  
Senseita took a deep breath and morphed back into her human form.  
  
"The Toguro brothers, the evil of both worlds," she stated. "I guess, Raditz and I are here to play hero."  
  
"Koenma gave me all the details last night, " Botan explained. "He says its vital to be alert. Once spirit world intelligence gives us a lead, you'll be off to somewhere to fight them."  
  
Kurama straightened the collar of the white Japanese suit had changed into. It was similar to the one he had worn in the Dark Tournament for sometime. Now it seemed more than fitting.  
  
"All good things must come to an end I'm afraid," he said to Senseita, "even times of peace must be."  
  
"Unfornantly," retorted Hiei.  
  
Yusuke pulled himself up.  
  
"Now I really need to eat," he confessed, "I'll see you guys at Denny's."  
  
He stumbled out the door. Botan rushed back up the stairs, making a lot of racket as she went.  
  
"C'mon, we should at least enjoy the time have together," Senseita commented, "and since that's limited, we should enjoy ourselves, even with the case and all."  
  
"Good thinking," answered Kurama.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but for once Urameshi was right, food is beginning to sound like a good idea," Hiei noted.  
  
The three headed off.  
  
Meanwhile, Botan was once more using the upstairs television to contact Koenma.  
  
"Have you told the team about the case?" asked Koenma, visibly druming his fingers on his desk; he was never comfortable in television conferences.  
  
"Yessir," responded Botan.  
  
"Good," he said, "One more thing, my father had put into effect another odd restraining order concerning Miss. Yoko. It'll kick in after the mission is over. I don't know exactly why, even though he mummered something about bonds of friendship or something. Anyway, just to make sure everything goes smoothly don't tell her about it yet."  
  
"Who is it for?" wondered Botan aloud.  
  
"Beleive or not, her old business partner Hiei," explained Koenma, "Now, I don't understand the point behind it but please, keep quiet about it!"  
  
"Koenma sir," said Botan nervously. "I think they're more than former business partners."  
  
"Yeah, obviously," remarked Koenma. "They could be close friends, or even distant cousins for all we know. But, please, Senseita will most likely freak out should she hear of it. Remember the destruction that resulted when the first order came into effect? We were cleaning up wreckage for a month! And that was just over Kurama!"  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
The Main St. Denny's.  
  
The three companions sat at different table than Yusuke and the late arrival Kuwabara. Despite that, the emotions in the air were estatic. Even Hiei was smiling.  
  
"Anyway, I tell the demon that he'd better back off or I'll kill him," Sensita joked, telling an old story. "Of course, it was only a threat, and his orge friend responds by telling me I can't do squat. Well. I tell him that his entire race combined couldn't lay a finger on me!"  
  
"Did he buy it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah really," added Hiei.  
  
"The orge looks at me and says, 'wow, are you a god?" Senseita went on. "I tell him, yeah I'm close to a god, I'm a kitsune. Let's just say, he gave me the most terrified look I've ever seen. Then, he and that minor demon are off running, trippin' over themselves."  
  
"I've got a better one for you," repiled Hiei smartly. "If you want stupidity you hear about the time I...................."  
  
Suddenly, Botan came crashing in.  
  
"Speaking of stupidity," Hiei finished.  
  
"Senseita! Senseita!" she called out, "I've got something you need to hear!"  
  
She tumbled over a table and landed smack on the floor beside them.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" asked Senseita. "Why am I so important now?"  
  
"Do you know where Raditz is?" Botan stammered.  
  
"He's still in the basement, I sensed him there before we left," answered Senseita. "Was that what this is about?"  
  
"No. Its about you and Hiei," she studdered, standing up. "Koenma gave me the most terrifying news."  
  
Hiei and Senseita exchanged glances. Neither was beleiving her so far.  
  
"He says that Enma put out a second restraining order, this time over you and Hiei! It goes into effect after this case is closed. Now you won't be able to see any of you friends except that wolf demon!" Botan spat out in a rush.  
  
There was an uneasy silence.  
  
To be continued....................  
  
J: And once again, A and I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
  
A: Maybe in our next lifetime.  
  
*meanwhile, kurama and hiei*  
  
Kurama: What next lifetime?  
  
Hiei: Beats me. 


	4. Ch 4

With an unmatched fury, Senseita drove her fist into the table, crushing it in one blow.  
  
"This isn't fair!" she thundered, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
She stood abruptly and stormed out of the restaurant. The lights flickered and burned out as the door slammed behind her. Hiei simply sat there, his eyes barely changing in emotion.  
  
What is going on? he thought, This doesn't make any sense. Of all the unlawful things Enma has done, this one is by far the most illogical. Why would my friendship with her be so dangerous? Kurama was one thing, but this.  
  
"Oh dear," remarked Kurama, "This doesn't bode well."  
  
He gave him a grave look. Hiei returned it with a sad nod. Botan clammered to leave.  
  
"Hold it," snapped Hiei, "Don't move an inch!"  
  
He lept from his seat and faced her. His feelings were slowly beginning to take hold. Slow as they were, they were firey, like he was.  
  
She fell backwards and nervously faced him as well.  
  
"I demand an explaination," he growled, "Unless, you want a facelift of sorts."  
  
He pulled his scabbard from its secure location at his belt. He glared at her sharply as he awaited an answer.  
  
"Koenma didn't tell me anything, only that Lord Enma put it forth," Botan stammered. "Please, I know you're angry, but don't hurt me! Don't kill the messenger!" she covered her face with her arms and slinked back. "Senseita is a wonderful girl, I understand that and all and I get how you..."  
  
"Stuff it!" Hiei cut in, "I don't need to hear anymore of this nonsense," he glanced at Kurama. "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked, not quite sure of what exactly to do.  
  
"If you think it'll help," responded Kurama. "When she gets like this I don't know what to do Hiei."  
  
"Feel?" Botan finally finished, slipping away.  
  
The manager of the Denny's was having a nervous breakdown. He found his way to thier destoried table as Botan left. He was an older man, with greying hair and a constantly worried eyes.  
  
"Um, sirs?" he said to Kurama and Hiei, "What did your lady friend do to this table? "  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Better yet, what did she do to the lights?" he added, "I know nothing broke."  
  
Yusuke stood up.  
  
"Ah, well, she kinda....." he tried to explain, "No what she did was.......Actually its an astronomical thing.....no that's not right......... you see when you get a fox and a demon......nope that's not it either.......when in Rome do as the..........darn! how am I gonna put this?..................................," he scratched his head and chin several times as he talked.  
  
"Stop Urameshi before you hurt yourself," Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
He stood and attempted his own version.  
  
"You see the arrangement of the planets along with several thousand comets besides Jupiter dictated that this event would happen," he explained. "When the the Sun and Pluto aline, chaos will come down."  
  
He had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
The manager snuck to the kitchen in the middle of this ludicrious explaination. It was enough just to hear Yusuke's bits and pieces of a reply. Kuwabara's brainless words were far worse.  
  
"I'd had it with this," said Hiei, and he headed towards the door.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?" asked Kurama.  
  
He pulled himself from his seat and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Hiei, "Leave me alone."  
  
Senseita walked furiously along the concrete, paying no mind to the cars that zoomed past her furvorously. There was one thing on her mind right now and that pounding something, or someone.  
  
Suddenly, there was a strong wind that knocked her from her feet and onto the pavement of the sidewalk. Had it been any more powerful, it would've blown as fast as tornado winds.  
  
"What the......?" she exclaimed. "Even the weather's being a pain!"  
  
She shielded herself from it with her arm and pulled herself up. As she did, the furious blowing grew stronger and more manevolent. It was as if the wind wanted to kill her.  
  
"SENSEITA!" an all too fimilar voice roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Forming himself in a illision of light and mist, was King Enma himself.  
  
"Do you understand why you're being punished further?" he demanded, "Do you comprehend why you have brought this upon yourself?"  
  
"No," sneered Senseita, "DO remind me."  
  
"In the past six months, you have failed to comply with the requirements given to you under your banishment. Even at this very moment, the demon Raditz lies comfortably, his power going unchecked," Enma informed her. "You have failed to prove me that you have reformed yourself. As such, I have dealt another extension of the restraining order against your team. Go any further and you will not only have Raditz taken from you, but you will placed in a high security prision."  
  
The illusion faded with the wind, leaving her tossed about and rather disoriented.  
  
"Great," she moaned, "I hardly do anything to upset the guy and he bashes me anyway. It wasn't as if Raditz wasn't well monitered, I can sense him from here," she sighed. "I'm sorry Hiei," she finished mournfully.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
His voice was calm and sutle. He didn't need to stress his point to her.  
  
She turned to see Kurama and Hiei standing a few feet away. Both were otherwise silent. No words could calm anyone at this point. No words could help anything. They never could.  
  
"Guys," she noted, standing up. "I didn't think you'd follow me."  
  
"What else could we do?" asked Kurama, "After the way you reacted in the restuarant."  
  
He slowly approached her. Hiei followed. But she turned her back to them.  
  
"I never did anything," she grumbled. "I don't see why Enma finds all this necessary. I may've been a thief like you two, but c'mon. This is insain!"  
  
Kurama put his hand on her shoulder and she turned back towards him. The siblings locked eyes again. The next thing anybody knew, they were in each others' arms. They were inseperable like this. Everyone knew it.  
  
Hiei cleared his throat. He cared very little for mundane sentimentality like this. It was his nature. To him, there were more efficent and less annoying ways to show affection. If he felt any at all towards someone.  
  
"Sorry," Senseita put foreward again, pulling back.  
  
"Don't be," Hiei repeated. "Just watch it on the waterworks when the time comes. I hate crying."  
  
She knelt down and teasingly ran her fingers through his bangs. The action quickly brought back memories of times past beside campfires and tall trees. Hiei could feel himself melting down at her presence (not that he'd ever tell anyone).  
  
He aggressively grabbed her hand, but his fingers curled between hers and in vice versa. It was reminiscent of an old training session where he had assisted her in unlocking her spirit power. Soon, a flood of dark and light energy combined themselves through thier hands. It was fireworks display of conflicting and conjoining power. For a moment, the two powerful forces and spirits became one.  
  
Only Yukina could do this to me, he thought, until she and the others came along. But, I'm still wondering about Raditz, he and his misled claims. It isn't fair, what all this means for us, particularly him. Something must be done in order to hold all of the team together,  
  
Senseita let go and stood up.  
  
"I think now would be a great time to check up on that ole buddy of ours, how about it?" she suggested, " If Raditz needs to be monitered so gosh darn closely well, by god, that's what I'll do."  
  
"There's the Senseita I know," remarked Kurama, with a brotherly grin.  
  
Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.  
  
"You can count me out Senseita," he said, trying to be nice but failing immensely, "I don't ever want to set eyes on that good for nothing slime ever again. Go without me."  
  
"Hiei, he's just confused," she insisted. "You know that as well as I do. We shouldn't give up on him. None of us should, particularly you."  
  
"Don't start!" he snapped. "This doesn't concern you! Stop acting like it does!"  
  
Senseita winced, the emotional blow of his anger equaling that of a hard uppercut to the face. Even after years and years of hearing this sort of lip from him, it always hurt. Her tender heart was easily effected by his moody nature.  
  
Hiei swallowed a growing lump in his throat. He knew all about how she handled this. If it were possible for him to be deeper and more sensitive at times like these he would, however, that was far from an option. He trusted no one so truthfully.  
  
She glared back at him and motioned for Kurama to follow her. He just shook his head and they went off, leaving Hiei behind.  
  
"Hiei didn't mean that," Kurama tried to assure her as they walked. "Please don't take it that way."  
  
"I don't get it bro," she commented, as they passed the Elm St. café. "We have close to no time left together, the three of us. You'd think, if he had a heart at all towards our friendship, he'd try and stuff it for once."  
  
"He does Senseita, you've seen that," said Kurama, becoming quite concerned.  
  
"Don't you get it!" she cried, stopping right in front of the door to Kuwabara's house. "Everything we had is gone! Raditz is a wreck! I'm forbidden to see you and Hiei and we're all stuck in this stupid realm!"  
  
Kurama was speechless for a moment.  
  
"You three are all I have," she finished desperately. "Kurama, you're all that's left of my family. Hiei's my only friend and Raditz is the closest thing I have to a friendly rival. I'm losing everything."  
  
"No," he repiled, taking her in his arms again, "don't say that. You'll never lose me if anything. I'll fight to make sure of it."  
  
His own feelings were beginning to flare up by now. He couldn't hold back at this point, his love was too strong.  
  
She slipped from away and faced him again. Kuwabara's house was only a few yards away and she was trying to get away to there.  
  
"Just go back to your new life here on Earth," she suggested. "Your human mother will appreciate it better. Give Hiei my sentiments."  
  
She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Hiei cares for you Senseita," Kurama spoke up one last time, "and so do I."  
  
He lifted up his hand a little, as if to lead her back to him. The look on his face now was normally enough to cause to her to break down, with all the emotion that he possessed. That didn't happen this time.  
  
"I love you Kurama," she added simply, "please take care," and with that she entered the house, without another word.  
  
It felt like hours passed henceforth with only silence. Only the grave could match the eerieness it caused.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that came right from the roof of Kuwabara's house. The shockwaves that resulted nearly threw Kurama off his feet. As the ground shook, a loud roar, which was almost a cross between a wolf howl and dragon roar, could be heard for miles.  
  
"What the......" he trailed off, regaining his balance.  
  
Raditz rose from the roof's remains and two black wings sprouted from his back. His eyes were burning red and the daylight was engulfed by his vast darkness power. It had seemed that he had finally been pushed to his limits.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei, still by the Denny's, could see everything clearly.  
  
Not even a half a minute passed before he swept towards the house, his thoughts set firmly on his companions and Raditz.  
  
To be continued....................  
  
J: Aaaaarg! I'm writing this like a soap opera! throws up hands  
  
A: Except this is a soap opera with evil fighting demons and spirit foxes. And it's so much better.  
  
J: True, but the sappiness still gets to me.  
  
A: At least there's action.  
  
J: Correction, there will be, once we get all the comfounded relationship tensions set in stone! glares at pen  
  
A: That's helping it along too though.  
  
J: Right again.  
  
We do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, so please refrain from sueing us. However, we own this particular plotline and Senseita and Raditz(save for his name), in a creative artistic sense soooooooooooooooo, please, I humbly request, be respectful  
  
Hiei: This wasn't my idea! Blame those two little brats..........  
  
Kurama clasps his hand over his mouth  
  
Kurama: Sorry folks, he's a little fired up right now. 


	5. Ch 5

Hiei froze when he saw the devestation that Raditz had just caused.  
  
The roof had completely been blown to bits and only the electric wires from the lights remained intact. Raditz had long since flown off, seeking new targets at some unknown location.  
  
"Where is Raditz?" he asked Kurama. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"He flew to the west," answered Kurama. "Otherwise, I know nothing else."  
  
"Was she in there when he attacked?" Hiei went on, in reference to Senseita.  
  
He scanned the rubble as he spoke.  
  
"I beleive so," explained Kurama, "but she was only in there a few seconds when the blast hit."  
  
"Then it wasn't her," conculded Hiei, "but I can make a wild guess who angered him."  
  
Out the door, came Senseita, dragging Botan along by the arm. Neither were looking calm, Botan appeared frantic and Senseita was tremondously annoyed.  
  
"That was a waste," said Senseita, releasing Botan. "If SOMEONE had kept thier mouth shut we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"  
  
"It was unavoidable," Hiei disagreed. "It was only a matter of time before he lost all reason."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Thankfully, you have no burns to show for it," he finished, sounding somewhat relieved. "Unlike some," he nodded at Botan with her cut up face.  
  
"If he wants low-lives to play with I know precisely where he'd go," Senseita mentioned. "The west end is a haven for that kinda thing."  
  
"Then that's where we'll go," remarked Hiei  
  
The West End.  
  
By the time, Kurama, Hiei and Senseita reached the area, there wasn't much left. The streets had been long since abandoned and many of the buildings lie in absolute ruin. It wasn't as if the place had been top quality to begin with, but now it was lower than low.  
  
"Cheery place," Senseita half-joked. "I must get the name of its decorator."  
  
"I sense a morbid force here," observed Kurama. "Death has made its mark."  
  
"Well, let's hope that's not the case," added Hiei aggressively.  
  
A roar echoed from an office complex down the street and the ground rumbled furiously under thier feet.  
  
"His strength is incredible," commented Senseita. "What's goin on?"  
  
"It would be wise to formulate a plan at this point," suggested Kurama. "Perhaps an ambush or something of that sort would be efficent in subdueing him."  
  
"We don't want to kill him!" Hiei growled back.  
  
"Okay, why do I get the feeling that he's about to find us?" Senseita put in.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Hiei.  
  
There was a loud rustle of wings as Raditz's energy moved closer to their location. He had sensed them and now, he was going to get revenge. Her prediction, had unforanantly been correct.  
  
He landed before them, as enraged as ever.  
  
"You," he snarled viciously. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
He stepped forwards slightly, his angle drawing him closer to Hiei and Seneita.  
  
"Hiei," he went on, the malice in his voice never faltering, "you're going to regret coming to this, if you want to run now I understand."  
  
He turned his head to Senseita.  
  
"And why is an inexperienced good for nothing fox attempting to help such a disdained creature," he continued once more. "I told you to stay away from him before we even ran into him again."  
  
"So?" she retorted. "Hiei's the only friend I got next to my big brother. I've more right to defend him than I have with you. All you've proven to be these past few months is pisimistic and low down about even conisdering the relationship WE had. Out of the two, I'd pick Hiei no question."  
  
"Leave her alone Raditz," Kurama commanded. "She's done nothing to you."  
  
Now even he was growing angry. He wasn't close enough to look him in eye, but if he could, one could only imagine.  
  
"I got it bro," Senseita repiled. " Back off."  
  
Raditz wasn't going to take this much longer. He lunged at Hiei with all he had, his power erupting around them all.  
  
Senseita knew what to do this time.  
  
Using the speed techinque learned through Hiei's old exercises, she dashed in the middle of the assualt and sent a blast of white light pouring from her hand. The blast itself was unusual. Unlike those of Genkai, Yusuke, or Bui, this seemed less like a glowing shot or a fireball. It honestly resembled a star in energy form. At first glance, one would think that she took a comet from the heavens or something.  
  
The moved sent Raditz flying backwards, that is, until he recovered. With his power surge, even attacks from his weakness points did little to harm him. They would need to put more punch in to win this one.  
  
Raditz once more went at Hiei and the two were locked in an explosive battle.  
  
The plan devised by Senseita and Kurama wasn't even known to each other verbally but they knew what each had to do. Hiei wouldn't be able to handle Raditz much longer so it was up to them to take control.  
  
Kurama didn't use his rose whip, it would be too precise and too tricky. Instead, he waited until the opportunity arose that he could summon a bunch of rose vines to create a kind of net.  
  
However, Senseita needed to disable Raditz for a spilt second first.  
  
Then, the chance came, as Hiei threw him to the ground using the "Fists of the Mortal Flame" move. Jumping into the air, Senseita hit him twice using her favorite double stiking techinque.  
  
Once Kurama had summoned the vines, it was finally over.  
  
Nightfall came quickly afterwards and a camp was made in a nearby park. While Hiei built a fire, Kurama and Senseita combined forces to create a comfortable yet, restraining plant bed for the night. They intended to let him go once he was calm.  
  
"Your powers have certainly improved these past few years," Kurama pointed out to Senseita as they got comfy by the fire, "You never could've handled this then."  
  
"Hey, I learned a few things," she noted, shrugging, "like how be ruthless and act like you don't give a flip. So what if I'm a light fox, in the demon world no one cares."  
  
"But that is a gift," Kurama reminded her, "You were born into the highest clan of our kind, that's something to be proud of. If you keep it up, your strength will outmatch mine soon."  
  
Senseita laughed.  
  
"Yeah right," she responded, "You've told me that since I was pup. Come to think of it, so did Mom and Dad. Every other kitsune I met fed me that bullcrap. I never believed it for a second. I'm an outlaw, like you, not some noble warrior of justice."  
  
She reached under her shirt and pulled a small medallion from it. Made of silver and diamonds it glistened in the firelight. Two Chinese kanji spelled out "Serpent" on the front.  
  
"I kept this thing to prove it," she added, "along with an old dagger Hiei gave me."  
  
She mused at the scabbard sitting securely in her pocket.  
  
"The Serpent Medallion," said Kurama, a flood of memories hitting him all at once. "We stole that on your second hiest with us."  
  
"That's right," she remarked. "See what else you can recall."  
  
"I gave it to you right afterwards because it was too well known a jewel to sell," he explained, "It was a sort of intiation, between us that is."  
  
Senseita shot a glance at Hiei, who had completely zoned out on them.  
  
"Every night was almost like this one," she said, "and right before I went to sleep I always shifted in the my full fox form so Hiei could use me as a pillow. You were always close by and Raditz would always distance himself in the trees."  
  
"I had be close," Kurama noted. "I got nervous otherwise."  
  
"I know," she added, "you were always like that."  
  
She paused, thinking intently for a minute.  
  
"Kurama," she began again, "I'm kinda scared right now."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Its about something Enma told me," she answered. "He said that if I screwed up on keeping Raditz in check one more time, he would............send me to prision, possibly for life."  
  
No one noticed but Hiei perked up a little as she spoke.  
  
Kurama was dead silent.  
  
"Look, if that happens," Senseita insisted, "which I'm praying to Inari that it won't, I want you to take my medallion back."  
  
She took it off and dangled it a little before putting it back on.  
  
"That's yours Senseita," Kurama repiled. "I gave it to you."  
  
"But, I want to leave something if I go," she protested. "Just so you won't forget me or anything. I had kept it in hopes that's we'd be together. But, if we're not, there's no point in me keeping it while I rot in a jail cell. You could at least sell it now."  
  
"I won't forget you," he answered, placing his hand on hers, "not again. I can't. I'm your brother."  
  
"Kurama," she cut in, "stop, we both know this is hopeless."  
  
"I'm not going to lose you again," he finished regardless.  
  
The next morning came as swiftly as hurricane. Just like one, it shook everything up in its path. Unfornantly, the gang was about as prepared as the innocent coastal people.  
  
Senseita was woken by Botan who delivered the first wave of news. It wasn't good. The prision sentence was inescapable. She had no other choice of punishment. As for Raditz, he was doomed to be executed.  
  
Hiei overheard this; he had been awake all night and still was alive enough to listen. Kurama still lie sleeping as Senseita slipped over to him, folding the serpent medallion into his palm. Holding back the tears, she lightly kissed his forhead and stood up.  
  
"I heard everything," said Hiei, stopping her before she left. "It's a shame it has to end like this."  
  
There was a great deal feeling in his eyes as he spoke. He may've been silent, but it was a tormented silence.  
  
"Yeah, big shame," she mouthed off. "Now I just wish Enma would die. If Raditz has to go then he should too. Maybe then things would be fair."  
  
"Doubt it," grumbled Hiei, "which is the real shame."  
  
She grinned at him slightly.  
  
"Well, no waterworks," she joked. "That should make you happy."  
  
"That's the thing," Hiei answered, "I'd expect you to be emotional. Not that I'd tolerate anyone else like that, but you, I can handle, particularly in unfair heartless moments like these."  
  
"I would cry but I'm too darn angry," she put in. "So, oh well."  
  
She was lying of course, yet actaully doing a good job of it. Truthfully, she was closer to crying than she had been in years.  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama, who still lie motionless, his flaming hair falling over his face like bloody water.  
  
"You're not going to say goodbye to him?" he inquired, rather curious.  
  
Having always held his old companion in the highest regards, it was impossible not to show some concern, particularly at times like this.  
  
"Nah," she confessed, now ckoking back the tears, "I don't think it would be worth it, even if it is to hear his voice one last time."  
  
"You know he's not going to take this well," Hiei pointed out. "You've meant the world and more to him Senseita."  
  
He was being as blunt and cold about it as possible. He was beginning to lack there in points however, with Raditz's fate already sealed as well as hers.  
  
"He's going to move on Hiei, I know it," she responded sharply. "He's done it before, he'll do it again. Let him settle down with his human mother and marry a mortal girl in a few years, he'll forget completely about when he was still a spirit fox, by then I'll be a shadow in his memory."  
  
"And a ghost in his heart," he added. "A ghost that haunts persistently and regularly without remorse. No romance or so-called family tie can heal a wound like that."  
  
He sounded as if he understood the feeling quite well.  
  
"But Hiei......" she protested.  
  
He glared at her, trying to get his point across without words. He knew all too clearly, the pain felt by a brother for his sister. It was his deepest wish right now, to make sure that Kurama didn't have to experience the same agony. Yet, there were no words, that he was willing to say at least, that could make her see that.  
  
"I'll tell him what you said," he finished finally, "but I'll repeat what I said before, he's not going to take this well. For all we know, he could return to that cutthroat criminal mastermind that we all were accustomed to."  
  
Slowly Botan approached them both, as scared as a little kid on Halloween night. She was shaking slightly and her palms were as sweaty as a gym locker.  
  
"We wouldn't want that would we?" she put in. "Now that his powers have grown even further and all."  
  
"Excuse me!" Raditz's voice butted into her sentence. "Could somebody cut me loose or something, these vines are starting to hurt!"  
  
"I got it," said Hiei. "Since he's awake and sain."  
  
"Could you give those two a few minutes before we go?" Senseita asked Botan, "They have some catching up to do, before........"  
  
"Of course," answered Botan. "What about you? Don't you want to spend some time with Kurama?"  
  
She weakly shook her head.  
  
"Why?" Botan went on, "He is your brother and all."  
  
"No," Senseita insisted. "If I have to leave him forever this time, it'll at least be as a mature young woman, none of childish little sister stuff. It's time we both went on with our lives anyway. Once he settles down he'll realize that."  
  
"A hundred and fifty is still young for a spirit fox, you shouldn't have to give him just yet, should you?" Botan ignorantly persisted. "And he's three hundred years old right? Well jeez, some demon breeds would consider you both childern."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP IT!" Senseita shouted, "The only demons I give a flip about are Hiei and Raditz!"  
  
She was tearing up now. Not only that, but her power was swelling tremendously. The forest was starting to become aglow with her rare gift. If she was angered any further one could kiss that of human form of hers goodbye.  
  
Botan was shaking violently and she was as frantic as a rabbit. Another cross word and she would probably dash off in fear.  
  
"A piece of advice," Hiei remarked, while he cut the vines from Raditz. "Don't get either her or Kurama worked up like that unless you seriously have a death wish, if you forgotten already. There's a reason why two of Kurama's attacks have 'death' in the title."  
  
"Ack," complained Raditz, "the pain."  
  
Slowly, he sat up and shook his head s few times to wake himself. Then, he leaned back into a deep canine sretch and stayed there temporarily. Once back, into a normal pose, his gave Hiei the first kind look he had in years.  
  
Hiei was honestly suprised, as most honest people would be. Nonetheless, it made sense in this case. It appeared after twenty years and one rampage later, Raditz had reached his senses.  
  
Yet, at what cost?  
  
To be continued............  
  
J: Oh the pain.  
  
A: No kidding. This is getting tense.  
  
J: Not that! I meant my aching hand muscles!  
  
A: Oh.  
  
J: Well, uh, stayed tuned for next weeks episode.  
  
A: Next week? I don't remember you writing this every week.  
  
J: Oro?  
  
A: --; Major anime pun right there. I'm sure it was pun-intended, wasn't it?  
  
a few yards away stands Kurama and Hiei  
  
Kurama: Niether of these two own Yu-Yu-Hakusho nor do they represent the owner in any way shape, and/or form.  
  
Hiei: Must we always bail these girls out? The spirit fox fanatic is giving me a headache.  
  
Kurama: Oh, you mean J? You'll get used to it.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A: No kidding. By the way peoples, sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I do have my own account and stories to worry about. So, please be paient. 


End file.
